Never To Meet Again
by TopazEyedWriter
Summary: Bella and Edward are both born in the same generation. They meet in an orphanage while they are children. They become best friends. When they are both adopted they think they are 'Never To Meet Again'. Years past, Bella meets Edward again. Bella falls for him but she really shouldn't have. Edward changed, he stayed distant then he couldn't live without her.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Bella's POV:**

I stared closely into my vanity mirror. My dark hair was smoothed back against my head into a perfect slick bun. I was dressed in my ballet leotard and pink frilly tutu. Then of course I was wearing my golden heart shaped locket my parents gave me for Christmas last year. Inside the locket was a picture of mommy, daddy and me.

Tonight was my grand ballet showcase. I was buzzing with excitement. Hopping up and down on my flowered bed trying to contain my enthusiasm. My mommy appeared at the doorway to my small pink bedroom.

"Bella honey, we will be leaving soon. Your father just called, he will be home from work in fifteen minutes."

Charlie, my daddy was the chief of police in Phoenix.

"Yay!" I screeched in happily, I was excited to finally show off my moves to my parents, I wasn't the best dancer, after all I was only ten but still proud of myself.

As mommy turned on her heels and headed downstairs I decided to take one last look at myself before I left. I twirled on the tip of my creamy white ballet shoe and my tutu spun around with me. Tonight was going to be perfect. I could imagine it now, dancing my little heart out while everyone cheered me on. My mind swirled with delightful thoughts on how tonight turn out.

The slam of the door of a police cruiser snapped me from my day dreams, I rushed to the window to see my daddy causally walking on the stone path to the front door. Even though I was tiny, my feet made loud thudding noises as they hit the wooden stairs as I raced down and into my daddy's warm arms. He spun my around once before letting me down so he could take off his gun belt and police jacket.

"Renee! I'm home from work, sorry I'm a bit late. Are you ready to go to Bella's show?" He yelled to mommy.

"Yes, we better hurry we are going to be late" mommy said just as she came into view and threw me my cozy sweater. We quickly piled into the car and sped to my ballet studio a few blocks away from my house. I guess daddy wanted to make sure we wouldn't be late because the car was going quite fast.

There were a set of lights ahead, they stoplight quickly changed to yellow but daddy was impatient and drove right through. We passed through the crowed intersection just as the light switched to red. The car picked up speed but not fast enough. A red van smashed into the rear side of our small fragile vehicle pushing us into a large transport truck. The front of the car received most of the impact. My leg bent as it smashed into the back of the seat in front of me. Excruciating pain shot up my leg, tears spilled from my eyes as the back of my tiny head smacked the window shattering it to pieces. Glass flew everywhere. I could hear ear piercing screams, realizing they were my own. My eyesight started to become fuzzy. My eyes struggled to stay open. Blackness, then red flashing lights then blackness once again. Loud sirens filled the space around me, my ears were ringing. Finally the blackness pulled me under.

My eyes fluttered open, light shined through the window into the plain hospital room. Boring cream walls, a long counter connected to opposite wall beside the white painted wooden door. A slow steady beeping coming from the machine on the left side of my bed. What happened? I moved my shaky pale hand to my aching head, it was all bandaged up. A tall middle aged man with square glasses came over to my bedside. He glanced down at his clipboard before looking up at me,

"You must be Isabella Swan, I'm Dr. Miller."

"I'm Bella," my voice was raspy and course. I looked up at his round face, he was still scribbling on his clipboard.

"Well Bella, it seems you have broken your leg and have a slight concussion. But no broken ribs which is good."

A broken leg? What happened? The last thing I remember was I was at home getting ready for something? Oh yeah, my ballet showcase. It was all coming back to me. Depressing memories flooded my mind, my parents and I going the showcase, speeding down the road, the car hitting us and the pain.

Where were my parents? The thought never occurred to me till now.

"Where are my parents?" I yelled at the doctor.

The doctors small smile disappeared and the corners of his faint lips turned downward into a frown. His expression looked pained and he paused trying to think of what to say. The reaction he portrayed to my simple question frightened me even more. I opened my mouth to try and ask a second time but nothing came out.

"Your parents are up in heaven. I'm sure they are watching over you right now. You were the only survivor in the car accident."

Sadness flowed through me, a sadness I've never felt before, worse than anything I have ever experienced in the past. My eyes stung as they welled up with salty tears. The pain of loss much more terrible than my leg or head injuries. I couldn't believe my loving parents were gone. I missed my mommy and daddy.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I screeched at the top of my lungs hoping they would come back to me somehow. I clutched my heart shaped locket tightly in my hand. "I need you!" My voice broke and tears continued to spill from my red rimmed eyes.

The doctor rubbed my back gently, whispering soothing words. Nothing he could do or say could help, I just wanted my mommy and daddy. My little broken body shook while wrapping my arms around my chest to help heal the black hole in my heart. Beside my bed the machine quickened its annoying beeps as my heart rate went up, my breath quickened as I took small short breaths trying to calm myself. I guess all the crying tired me out because I fell asleep shortly after.

Monday morning, the weekend after the accident, I was to be released from the hospital that day. A man was here to pick me up. The man worked at the Arizona Orphanage here in Phoenix. I stared at him, he was really tall, dark hair, a moustache, and a set of emerald green eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked politely in my sweet voice.

The man crouched down on his knees to look me in the eyes.

"My name is Robert, you must be Isabella" he replied.

"Bella" I corrected him.

"Well Bella, I'm going to take you back to your house to retrieve your things and then we will be heading over to the orphanage."

Robert signed the release papers, while a nurse offered me a wheel chair which I turned down for a set of crutches instead. It was bad enough having to use crutches but a wheel chair. No way. I didn't even want to imagine how much pity and special treatment I would receive from the others around me because of using a wheel chair.

As we pulled up in front of my house, there was a foreclosure sign on the lawn. Silent tears rolled down my rosy cheeks. I quickly wiped them away, I didn't want Robert seeing me cry, he opened the car door, helping me out and then passing me my crutches. I hobbled to the front door as Robert unlocked it.

"I will wait in the car, don't take too long, just pack the essentials. We have supplies at the orphanage."

With that Robert closed the wooden door. The inside of the house didn't look much different. Same old worn furniture, dull painted walls but the pictures of us were taken down. I slowly limped past the kitchen, no food left on the counters, no dirty plates in the sink. No signs of anybody living here anymore. More cool tears rolled down my cheeks, my mind was swirling of memories, I had almost forgotten the reason I was here. The walls leading up the stairs were completely bare of all the family pictures. By the time I had reached the top of the stairs I was sobbing, the last time I had been in this house was with my parents. Oh I miss them so much, my heart doesn't feel complete without them. I ran to my bed and buried my head under the pillows. Not realizing I fell asleep, Robert entered my bedroom. I had been inside for almost an hour.

"Bella?" His soothing voice brought me out of my sleepiness. Worry creased his forehead.

I rubbed my eyes, knowing they were rimmed with redness. But I didn't care anymore, the pain was too much for a ten year old to handle.

"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep" I choked out.

"It's alright. You're going through a rough time at the moment. Do you need more time to pack?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice, afraid it might break. Robert went back downstairs.

I stumbled out of bed and changed my clothes into something more comfortable. Then I grabbed my backpack from my closet. I stuffed inside a few of my favourite shirts, a plain hoodie, a couple pairs of pants. I half ran to my parents room and grabbed one of my mothers shirts knowing one day I would be able to fit into it. I wanted a piece of daddy too so I took one of his shirts as well. On top of the dresser beside the bed had a few frames of pictures. The only pictures I had seen all day. Daddy holding me, me baking with mommy and a picture of all three of us. We looked incredibly happy. I wish I could go back to that part in my life. I sighed internally. Minutes past as I stood there staring at the pictures, deep in thought. My eyes flickered to the clock on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. I had been standing there for ten minutes! I took the three framed pictures and stuffed them in my bag. Almost packed. Limping back to my bedroom quickly to get my hairbrush and then to the bathroom for my toothbrush. I took one last glance around the house before I left. Throwing a sneaker on my good foot and put the other in my bag for when my leg healed then went out to the car.

We rode in silence, past tall houses, beaches and worst of all happy families. I wiped away the unwanted tear that slid down my face. Holding in the rest that welled up in my eyes threatening to fall. Raindrops started to fall as if sensing the mood I was in.

Finally we drove up a long bumpy driveway up a steep grassy hill. A grey brick building came into view. The sign had a large animated yellow sun smiling, beside it bold orange letters read Happy Valley Orphanage. Underneath the smiling sun Phoenix was written in smaller black print. Surprisingly the orphanage didn't look intimidating. The rain had vanished and the sun started to peek through the fluffy white clouds. Robert parked the car and escorted me to the to the front door, helping me over the steps with my crutches. He pulled open the red painted door and showed me to the front desk. The lady behind smiled sweetly. She had red hair pulled up in a clip behind her head and thin rimmed rectangular glasses. She seemed to look middle aged judging my the lack of wrinkles and fine lines on her face.

"This is Bella." Robert said as he gestured to me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Mrs. Montgomery. I'm sure you will have a great experience here at Happy Valley."

"Hi." I whispered shyly as I ducked my head down.

Robert handed Mrs. Montgomery a stack of paperwork and them she waved to us. I waved back before Robert took my arm and led me down the hall.

"I don't think you have a roommate. I didn't think to ask. I would knock though just in case."

I nodded as I limped down the long hall.

"I think you can take it from here. I need to go pick up another orphan. Your room is the seventh on the left." Robert smiled as he turned his back on me and started in the other direction.

I counted the seventh on the left and knocked on the white painted door. The door opened swiftly and my mouth dropped.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bronze Haired Boy

**Hey guys, sorry it has been almost two weeks since I updated but I lost interest in finishing this story since I had gotten so many more ideas for other stories but I'm want to finish it now. So hopefully you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bronze Haired Boy

**Bella POV**

I was going to be sharing my room with a boy! No way! The boy stared at me with his large beady green eyes. He ran his fingers through his messy bronze hair before he said,

"um, I don't remember being assigned a roommate? Especially a girl."

"You think I'm happy about this? Not at all! I don't want to share a room with a boy!" I replied harshly.

"Well you don't have too." With that he slammed the door in my face.

I sniffed. What was I going to do now? I don't have a room. Aggravated I stomped down the hall in the direction of the front desk, I was going to demand for another room. A room I don't have to share with a boy! I put on my best pout as I reached the front room. Before I could say a thing Mrs. Montgomery yelled over to me, a overly happy smile plastered on her round face.

"Bella! Good you're here. I was just about to come find you, I gave Robert the wrong room number. I assume the room Robert showed you was already accompanied by a boy?"

"Yeah." I said dryly still a bit angry.

"Well, your actual room is the one beside the boy's room Robert showed you." Mrs. Montgomery told explained, "Would you like me to show you?"

"No, I think I'm good."

Once again I walked down the long hall searching for my room. This better be the right room. I pushed the wooden door open to see pastel yellow walls, two small flowery twin beds on either side of the room. The sun shown through the window lightening up the room. Well that's good, no roommate. I smiled to myself. I placed my bag down, across from my bed stood a small bookcase filled with children books. Most of the book covers were torn or falling off, inside the yellow pages smelled old and some pages were missing or ripped. At the foot of my bed was a small empty dresser waiting to be filled with clothes and other personal belongings. Unzipping my backpack, I starting to unpack and settle in.

That evening, we were all called down to dinner. I followed all the other kids to a large lit dinning room. Following what everyone else did, I sat on one of the dinning chairs as some ladies came in with hot plates of food. They served chicken legs, rice and stemmed carrots. I ate everything even the carrots, I knew if momma was here she would want me to eat my vegetables.

Later on when most people had finished eating, I looked up from my empty plate and saw the bronze haired boy staring at me at me with he mutant green eyes. So I glared back. His expression hardened then he looked down at his plate. I turned away and took a sip of my orange juice.

Minutes later, we were allowed to go back to our rooms or go play in the large playroom. I went straight to my room wanting to catch up on my sleep. I was exhausted, since the accident I had been having nightmares and not getting a good night's sleep. I climbed into my hard bed and relaxed. My eyes starting feeling heavy and I fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up shaking as cool tears slid down my rosy cheeks. That's when I realized I wasn't alone. A warm hand wiped away my falling tears, I looked up my eyesight a bit blurry, the bronze haired boy!

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, "I heard you screaming from my room."

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" I asked bleakly.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He sounded genuine. I even blushed a little.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"I sneaked in, we are supposed to stay in our own room at night but I had to make sure you were alright."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about before too. The last few days have been very emotional." I sighed.

"It's alright. I'm Edward by the way. Edward Masen."

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I whispered softly.

I stared into Edward's emerald green eyes getting lost in the depth of them. We just stared at each other for a few minutes before I broke the heavenly silence. A soft brown curl fell in front of my eye blocking my view from Edward. I stared down at my pale hands as I whispered,

"You can go back to your room now, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. We should probably both be going back to sleep anyway." I shuddered at the though of sleeping knowing more nightmares were on their way.

"You don't seem fine, I know the feeling. You aren't alone in this." He gazed at me with those beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah, I'll get through it, I always find a way." I answered monotonously not bothering to look at his face.

"You know what Bella, I think you need some company. I will sleep in here tonight, that is if you don't mind have a boy for a roommate." Edward chuckled.

"I don't mind as long as you don't mind sharing a room with a girl." I giggled.

Edward walked over to the other bed on the opposite side of the room, and snuggled up under the covered before whispering sweetly,

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." I pulled the thick quilt over my chest and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The entire week was the same, Edward would sneak into my room at night past curfew to come sleep in my room. We would talk for a bit then he would go over to the spare bed and we would fall asleep. I learned many things about him, his favourite colour, favourite pastimes, stuff like that. He just turned twelve last month making him two years older than me. Edward was always there to comfort me when I awoke screaming and crying for frightening nightmares. But tonight was particularly bad.

Tears spilled from my puffy red eyes and rolled down my rosy cheeks. My breath was hitched and I sucked in air quickly trying to calm down.

"Bella, breath. You need to calm down. Take deep breaths, I don't want you to hyperventilate." Edward's eyes glistened with worry and concern.

Deep breaths, in through my nose, out through my mouth. Okay, I'm fine. Flashbacks from my reoccurring dream hit me. More salty tears overflowed from my moist eyes.

"Bella, what are they nightmares about? They are getting worse. What happened, why are you here?"

"I think it's pretty obvious why I'm here! My parents died and I have no one to talk care of me!" A fresh set of hot tears flowed from my red rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, sometimes talking helps. I can tell you about my past too if you want. Maybe it will make it easier on you knowing you are not the only one going through this." Edward's tone was soft.

"It's all my fault! My parents were killed in a car crash! My dad was rushing to get to MY ballet performance. He went through a set of red lights and a car crashed into us. I was the only survivor. If it wasn't for me they wouldn't have died!" My breathing quickened and my heart rate went up as I sobbed. Edward pulled me to his warm chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, It's not your fault. You didn't cause your parents death. It's okay Bella, calm down. It was a car accident. Please don't blame this on yourself." Edward was the perfect friend.

After I calmed down and told him the rest of my dreadful story, it was his turn to tell his story.

"Okay well I grew up in Chicago, with my mother and father. Last year while my parents and I were asleep, our house caught on fire. I was able to get out but my parents bedroom was blocked and they had no way out. By the time both of the firefighters found them, my dad was dead from the inhalation of the smoke. My mother was barely holding on, they rushed her to the hospital by ambulance but her lungs failed on the way there." Edward's expression was horrific, it was the most depressing, distressed face I'd ever seen. I flung into his arms and pulled into a bone crunching hug. He slept beside me that night in my bed, we both needed comfort.

Over a course of three months Edward and I became best friends, he would still come and stay with me at night. I hardly ever had nightmares because I knew Edward was always there for me. The two of us were inseparable.

I yawned as my eyes fluttered open to see Edward standing over me. I jumped up startled. My heart raced in my chest as I yelled at him quite annoyed,

"Oh my god Edward! You scared me!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," he chuckled, "Happy Birthday!"

Oh yeah, it was my eleventh birthday today. Edward held out a small black box.

"Thanks Edward, but you didn't have to, your friendship is all I need on my birthday." I smiled.

He flashed his cute crooked smile before replying,

"Just take it."

I took the small box from his hands, then taking the lid off carefully and setting it on the bed. I gasped. Inside lay a beautiful silver plated bracelet covered small colorful rhinestones. The embedded rhinestones shone in the light coming from the open window.

"Oh my, it's absolutely beautiful! There is no way I can take this!"

"Oh Bella, take it. It was my mothers, it's not like I can wear it." Edward broke out into another dazzling smile.

"But it's from your mother, don't you want to keep it?"

"I would like you to have it."

I flung my arms around Edward's neck and he pulled me closer to his chest into a hug.

"I want to give you something too." I whispered into his ear. I pulled away from Edward's embrace then walked over to my dresser at the foot of my bed. Opening the top door, I dug through piles of clothes till my hand touched something cold. In my hand was an old gold plated watch that belonged to my father. I couldn't ever see myself wearing such a thing so I think it would be perfect for my best friend.

"This was my fathers. It's very special, that's why I'm giving it to you. I couldn't think of a better person to own it."

Edward stared down at the watch in awe. "Bella, are you sure? I don't know if I can take this. It seems all too valuable."

"Don't be silly. It's perfect for you." I unclasped the watch and gently slid it onto Edward's wrist.

"Thank you." He pulled me into another hug.

* * *

**I hope you all liked chapter two! It took forever to write this. I took so many breaks and I read tons of fanfiction while putting off writing this chapter. I'm going to start writing chapter two for my other story Scarred Heart before finishing chapter three for this story. Please go check it out. I'm also very excited because I have SOO many more ideas for stories! They are much more well thought out and interesting but I will continue this story. By the way I know this chapter isn't the most interesting but it will get better. Trust me. Please review, I want to hear all your opinions, criticism included. **


End file.
